Mistletoe Madness
by livilaughsalot
Summary: This is a story I wrote two months ago for Christmas and I'm just now putting it up as my second fic. Just a cute fluffy Christmas story! :  Pairings: Eric/Nell and Kensi/Deeks. One-shot


**Author's Note: Ok, so this is my first story! Please review if you can! It would make my day! Oh! And sorry if I made any mistakes because I proofread it really fast! :D Oh! And I was gonna do chapters on this but that would be silly since it's only a 2,000 word story.**

**Disclaimer: Ok, so I promise everyone that I have not/never will steal any of the wonderful people of NCIS: Los Angeles! :)**

**Part 1**

Nell had always loved Christmas. Not just opening the presents, but spending time with family. And this year, she got to spend Christmas with her best friends right downstairs - and one right next to her in OSP.

While Eric was busy watching mall Santa's being arrested, Nell was in the Christmasy spirit. A few minutes later, Eric heard a ladder being set down on the shiny flooring. He turned around to find Nell standing on it, doors to OSP wide open because of the ladder interfering with the motion sensor.

"Nell, what are you doing?" Eric asked suspiciously.

"Hanging mistletoe!" Nell replied happily. "I love Christmas!"

"Well, don't fall and hurt yourself. You may not like Christmas so much after that." Eric said as he got up and walked over to her.

Nell climbed down from the ladder and folded it up to go put it back in the supply closet. "See! No injuries!" Nell said sarcastically and smiled. "I have to go put the ladder up. Want to come?"

"Sure!" Eric said as they both walked out of OSP as the doors whooshed closed behind them.

They looked off the balcony and saw the team putting up the nine foot Christmas tree that Hetty picked out. Kensi was yelling at Deeks for taking an ornament and hooking it on the hood of her thin workout jacket, Eric and Nell hearing the whole conversation.

"Kensi, can you hand me a hook?" Deeks asked a little too politely. Kensi knew he was going to say something else.

"Here." She said as she stuck the hook through his shirt.

"Hmm... I guess this makes you my hooker, Kens!" Deeks said a little too enthusiastically

And there it was. One of his childish comments that always made Kensi smile.

"SHUT UP DEEKS!" She shouted as she started to chase him around the bullpen.

"I didn't mean it like that Kens! I swear!"

"What else is it supposed to mean?"

"I don't know!" He said as he stopped and turned around, Kensi running straight into him. He caught her in his arms right when she hit him causing him to spin around a little bit. Kensi looked up at him, staring at his ocean blue eyes. He still had his arms around her, her own arms stuck between his chest and hers. They must have heard Sam yelling at Callen for breaking a $40 dollar ornament and then proceeding to list the ways Hetty could kill him, suggesting he better ask Eric to backstop him an alias and to get the heck out of town and never look back. Kensi and Deeks quickly made their way back to the Christmas tree, Deeks faking a limp and holding his shoulder (but his shoulder really was hurt when Kensi punched him for his earlier remark), and Kensi's head held high with a big grin on her face.

Back up on the second floor, Eric and Nell just looked at each other.

"The things you learn about the team when you just stare at them for a minute." Eric said, looking back down at the team.

"You're not kidding." Nell replied, remembering that she still had to put up the ladder.

"I almost forgot about the ladder!" Nell said, walking to the closet, Eric close behind.

She put the ladder back and they made their way back to OSP, the doors glided open, leaving a surprise in its path.

"It's squished." Nell said sadly, with a hint of shock in her voice.

The two techs walked in as the doors closed, almost squishing them and successfully squishing the mistletoe again causing it to fall to the floor when the doors were opened simply by Eric turning around.

"We really need to recalibrate those. Maybe we can move the mistletoe to hang right inside the door." Eric said, feeling sorry for Nell because she took so long to hang it.

"Ugh. I don't want to go get the ladder again. I just put it back." Groaned Nell.

"Here." Eric said. "Stand on this chair. I'll hold it for you."

Nell climbed on the chair, hung the mistletoe, and started to get down as she fell over into Eric's arms.

"I guess it probably wasn't my best idea to tell you to stand up in a rolly chair." Eric said as he set Nell down on the floor.

"Maybe it wasn't really _that _bad of an idea." Nell said looking up at Eric.

"Maybe not.." Eric said before leaning into Nell. The kiss was short and sweet, a perfect Eric and Nell kiss, and they both knew it wasn't going to be the last kiss between them.

"I love mistletoe!" Eric said enthusiastically.

"What a coincidence! Me too!" Nell replied.

**Part 2**

Meanwhile, back down in the bullpen, everyone was packing their stuff up getting ready to leave for the night.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night." Callen said through a yawn.

"Yea. Me too." Sam said, also tired from the long case. It could've been worse if a murder had been involved. Just a kidnapped Marine with secrets that the nation considers off-limits. Just another normal day at the Los Angeles NCIS headquarters. At least they got the Marine back safe and sound.

"Bye guys. See you tomorrow." Kensi said to them before they walked out the door.

"They didn't say bye to me!" Deeks said, trying, but failing, to sound hurt.

"Should I call them on the phone so they can say goodbye to you?" Kensi said sarcastically.

"No, no. It wouldn't be the same as a goodbye in person." Deeks replied.

"Haha! How can you be so tired and still be funny?" Kensi asked, baffled.

"You think I'm funny?" Deeks asked seriously.

"Well, yea. But don't let it go to your head. It's already big enough as it is." Kensi said smirking, but still hiding a little, honest, smile about him being funny. "I have to go up to OSP. Nell let me charge my phone. They got this special cord that charges it really fast or something."

"Eric said the same thing for me. My phone is up there too. I walk with you." Deeks told Kensi.

And with that, the two were off to the stairs. When they got up to OSP, Eric and Nell were laughing while looking at the assorted frighting, hilarious, and downright wacky Walmart people.

"Hey guys. We came to grab our phones." Kensi said.

"Oh hey!" Nell said through pure laughter. "Have you guys ever seen Walmart people?"

"No." They said in unison, confused.

"Who are the Walmart people?" Deeks asked.

"The Walmart people are the people who go into Walmart-" Eric began to say.

"-who look absolutely ridiculous." Nell finished, while Eric just smiled at her.

"They come in the stores during the really early hours, like 2 or 3 in the morning." Eric explained.

The four of them were looking at the Walmart people on the big screen for nearly 20 minutes, before finally decided it was getting late - or, rather, early. Kensi and Deeks grabbed their fully charged phones and started walking out of OSP with Eric and Nell in front of them when Deeks noticed something hanging just before the door. He couldn't quite make out what it was, though, so he asked.

"Um.. guys? What is that?" Deeks asked pointing to the ceiling.

"Oh. Well, I hung mistletoe earlier today between the doors, and when we came back, it was... ahem... squished. So Eric and I moved it." Nell answered.

"Aha." Deeks said, realizing Kensi was standing right next to him, and apparently Eric and Nell must have realized it too because they slowly backed out of OSP leaving Kensi and Deeks alone.

Kensi looked up at Deeks, not really knowing what to do. Leave it to Deeks to say something, though.

"I wonder if it still works." Deeks asked, in his normal sarcastic, humor filled voice. If it were any other guy she would have found it annoying, but not when it was coming from Deeks.

"I bet it does." Kensi replied, smiling a sweet, un-Kensi smile at him, catching him off guard.

"What?" Deeks asked, surprised that she didn't punch him in the shoulder or kick him somewhere very painful like he thought she would.

Kensi didn't say anything but just looked up at him and smiled another sweet smile. Deeks took that as a sign and he leaned down to kiss her. It wasn't just an under-the-mistletoe kiss between two random colleagues. It was a real kiss, a sweet kiss, only Kensi and Deeks mattered at that moment. It wasn't like anyone else was around because everyone else had gone home, even Hetty, but still, only the two of them and the kiss they were sharing were the only things in the world at that moment. It was the perfect kiss. Kensi's arms had encircled Deeks' neck and Deeks had his hands on the small of her back. It was better than either of them could have ever imagined, and Deeks had tried. When they broke apart because they needed air, Deeks (not shockingly) spoke.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for Christmas so there would be mistletoe somewhere around the building that I could somehow coax you under it. But this... this is so much better than what I had planned, and believe me, I had something planned. Which reminds me, I should probably take down the mistletoe in the firing range doorway before someone gets in trouble for sexual harassment." Deeks said quietly.

"Haha!" Kensi laughed the cutest laugh Deeks had ever heard. "C'mon. I'll come with you."

"Really? You're not gonna leave me here in disgust?" Deeks asked.

"No! Why would you say that?" She asked feeling sorry for him.

"I thought that you would hate me after I kissed you." Deeks explained.

"Deeks." She said as she put her hand on his bicep. "I could never hate you. You could shoot me in the leg and I still wouldn't hate you. But that doesn't mean that you can shoot me in the leg."

"I would never shoot you Kens. Not even if someone was forcing me to." Deeks said truthfully.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has said to me. That probably only fits in with our line of work though." Kensi said, grabbing Deeks' hand. "We better go to the we forget range before someone gets scolded tomorrow by Hetty."

They both shuddered at the thought of that.

"You're probably right." Deeks agreed with Kensi, who was dragging him by the hand to the west end of the building.

When they reached the firing range, the door was still, thankfully, unlocked. They went in and Deeks was about to take down the mistletoe when Kensi said something.

"Wait. I would hate to know that you put this up for no reason at all." Kensi said smiling a mischievous Kensi-smile at Deeks.

"Am I dreaming?" Deeks said pinching himself in the arm resulting in a yelp and an ouch, while continuing to pinch himself thinking it really was a dream. An amazing dream to which he had no idea why he would possibly want to wake up.

"Deeks." She said pulling his hand away from his arm. "You are not dreaming." She said pulling him in for another kiss, more perfect than the first.

This Christmas was full of mistletoe madness. Or, really, mistletoe happiness!

**Thank you so much for reading! If you want to leave a review, that would make my day! Any reviews would be awesome - happy or _constructive_ criticim! Thanks! :)**


End file.
